Duck, Rosie and the Fruitful Morning Television Script
1 fine lovely morning Rosie was feeling very pleased with herself. Her smart lavender paint glistened in the beautiful sunshine just as she sped along the line. She reached the junction just as Duck trundled in with some Freight Cars. Rosie was surprised to see him. “What are you doing here, Duck? you should be at the next station by now.” “I know, Rosie.” sighed Duck. “Those Freight Cars have been crazy and naughty all morning. “That's no offence, Duck, nothing should stop us, everybody relies on us to work together forever, now, if you’ll excuse me, I'll be on my way.” And Rosie trundled importantly away. “Bossy wheels.” muttered Duck. Rosie arrived at the harbor, it was fruit market day, the harbor yard was filled with the sweet smell of fresh fruit from faraway lands, the fruit was delivered in big boats. Rosie watched just as strawberries, oranges, apples, watermelons, and bananas were carefully loaded into his Freight Cars. Rosie set off on the main line. Along the way she met James. “Very fiesty and energetic, that’s me.” panted Rosie. “Pity the same can’t be the 1 for Duck, goodbye.” “What was all that for?” gasped Bill and Ben in unison. “That was trouble, trouble for Rosie, you just wait and see.” Duck was back in the yard, and busy tackling, she had the Freight Cars in good order, and was making up for lost track of time. But the yard mistress had some terrible news. “What’s happened?" asked Duck’s driver. “Rosie’s brakes have jammed, we need Duck’s help right away.” Duck quickly set off to the rescue. Rosie was stuck on the line, and looking bummed out. Duck couldn’t help giggling “Got yourself in a bit of a jam, right, Rosie? a very sticky situation?” “Be silent, it’s not hilarious having jammed brakes.” “And not very energetic either, I’m surprised you let it happen, Rosie, nothing can stop us train engines. “That’s enough, Duck.” said his driver. “Will you push those Freight Cars?” asked Duck’s fireman. “Of course I will, there’s no time to lose, Rosie’s done too much of that already.” Rosie angrily hissed steam just as Duck got behind the Freight Cars. “All hooked up!” whistled Duck. “I’ll need to go faster to get there in the nick of time, those tank engines are so unavoidable” “Be careful, Duck.” called his driver, but Duck was in such a hurry. He didn’t notice that a detour sign had failed, and that he had been diverted into a siding. “Look out, Duck!” yelled his driver, and demanded he would stop, but it was too late. SMASH! Duck’s driver and fireman had jumped clear, but smashed fruit splattered all over Duck. The manager arrived. “Duck, you’re not to blame for the detour sign failure, but I’m not running a jam factory.” “Yes, kind sir, uh, no, kind sir.” And Duck squelched sadly away. Later that night the engine shed was silent. Rosie and Duck were feeling terribly sorry for themselves. At last, James spoke. “You know, everybody.” he said to no engine in particular. “There’s more than one way to get jammed.” “We all learned about that for today.” But still, there was silence. “What’s more than that? we all learned that sometimes when train engines help one another outta some sort of ‘jam’, things could still go wrong.” “So what?” asked James. “So, that means we learned a lot for today, and therefore……...” Then came a chorus in unison. “We’re very helpful train engines after all.” Category:Episodes